It is known to lift a concrete panel by way of an anchor embedded within the concrete panel during casting of same. A typical anchor of this kind is formed from metal by cutting the anchor from a plate. However, the applicant has identified that such typical anchors are relatively expensive to produce due to the cutting procedure, and that use of such typical anchors may be restrictive as the anchor must be located at or near a central plane of the panel. Lifting anchors fabricated by cutting plate material require a lot of energy to produce, and often have irregularities. Disadvantages also result from the anchors being cut from plate, as the anchors are typically planar and for correct orientation for lifting require legs of the anchor to extend across a large portion of the thickness of the concrete panel. Moreover, the applicant has identified that a significant amount of waste material is produced as a by-product in the manufacture of existing lifting anchors.
Examples of the invention seek to solve, or at least ameliorate, one or more disadvantages of previous lifting anchors.